lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia-Interview:Sean Douglas Hoban
:Sam McPherson ist für dieses Interview verantwortlich. --------------- Sean Douglas Hoban ist ein Schauspieler, welcher bei Lost die Rolle des Doug durch die ersten vier Staffeln. Er fungierte ebenfalls als Stuntdouble für Dominic Monaghan. Die folgenden Fragen wurden von Sam McPherson via Email gestellt. --------------- Lostpedia: Wie bist du zum Hintergrundcast von Lost gekommen? Eigentlich wurde ich für den Charakter "Passagier #4" gecastet und wie jeder andere, wusste ich nicht, was noch auf uns zukommen würde. Da ich dieselbe Grösse, dasselbe Gewicht und die gleiche Hautfarbe wie Dominic Monaghans Charakter "Charlie" habe, wurde ich sein Ersatz und Stuntdouble. Da ich bereits schon als Stundouble gearbeitet habe, viel es mir leicht zu seinem Stundouble zu werden. Lostpedia: Hast du für Doug eine Hintergrundgeschichte erfunden? Wenn ja, wie lautet sie? Nein, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit "Doug" noch so geschehen wird. Obwohl die Zeit auf der Insel irrelevant ist und der Tod nicht das Ende ist, könnte Doug ja vielleicht in der nächsten Staffel zurückkehren. Das wissen allein die Schreiber und Produzenten. Lostpedia: Du hattest in "Konturen der Zukunft" eine kurze Sprechrolle und wurdest kurz darauf getötet. Wie wurdest du für diese Rolle ausgewählt? Wie für jede Schauspielrolle, ich musste für den Charakter vorsprechen. Lostpedia: Was ist deine spannendste Geschichte von dieser Zeit? An meinem ersten Tag auf dem Set von dem Oceanic 815 Wrack war es sehr surreal über den Platz mit den verstreuten Wrackteilen zu laufen. Lostpedia: Wie fühlst du dich nach dem Verlassen der Show? Gab es eine Abschiedsparty, welche es auch für Hauptcharaktere gibt, welche in der Serie verstorben sind? Es war ein gutes Gefühl Anerkennung von dem Direktor und dem Rest der Crew erhalten zu haben. Ich habe in den letzten 4 Jahren (Staffeln) hart und hingebungsvoll gearbeitet, also war es bittersüß. Lostpedia: Wirst du für die Show als Stuntmann weiterarbeiten? Wenn nicht, hast du andere Schauspielpläne? Hoffentlich gibt es dafür Möglichkeiten mit den Stunts weiterzumachen, vielleicht sogar in Flashbacks. Hopefully if there are opportunities to continue with stunts or even in flashbacks. Lostpedia: Haben der Hintergrundcast mit dem Hauptcast regelmäßig zu tun, oder sind sie während des Drehens voneinander getrennt? LOST ist eine einmalige Show. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Sendungen, wo der Hintergrund erweiterbar ist, benutzt LOST dieselben Hintergrundpersonen, von Anfang an. Also natürlich beginnt man sich kennenzulernen. Es ist wie eine große ohana (hawaiianisch für "Familie") mit gegenseitigem Respekt füreinander. Lostpedia: Siehst du dir die Show an? Wenn ja, bist du ein gewöhnlicher oder ein eingefleischter Fan? Und wer ist dein Lieblingscharakter? Natürlich sieh ich mir die Show an! Sogar als Castmitglied der Show, kenn ich nicht die ganze Geschichte, oder weiß, wohin das ganze gehen wird. Selbst wenn ich das gesamte Script kriegen würde, würde ich nur lesen, was ich bisher von der Show gesehen habe. Wenn ich die Folgen also im Fernsehen ansehe, ist es für mich das erste Mal, dass ich die Geschichte als Ganzes erlebe. Mein Lieblingscharakter, dass ist eine schwere Frage. Da gibt es so viele Sachen, welche ich an den einzelnen Charakteren mag und nicht mag. Doch wenn ich mich für einen entschieden hätte, dann wäre es wohl "Charlie."